


To face a canine

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, IT'S A JOKE, Other, beastility, major crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finds himself in a wild situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To face a canine

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS CRACK and was written as a joke. I was even laughing the whole time.

Kagami was pretty sure that he could never in his life fall to where he was at the current moment. He was lying naked in the middle of his bed, covered in gross slobber, with his legs spread wide and a furry head in between his legs. A rough lick to his left testicle caused a soft moan to escape his mouth. The weird yet pleasurable sensation moved lower, to his asshole. He gasped as he felt the tongue lap at the puckered opening, wetting it with spit.

“N-Nigou…”

This had to all be a dream. There was no way that Kagami Taiga, the wild tiger American returnee who threatened the famous Generation of Miracles, was being sexually pleasured by the animal he feared the most. And to top it off, not only was it a dog, it was his best friend’s dog.

Kagami decided to deny reality and pretend that he was in some sort of fucked up wet dream that happened because he got drunk even when he had not even touched a can of beer all day.

The red head was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt the rough tongue enter inside him, soaking up his insides with the canine’s saliva. He felt so gross but so good. His hands moved through the soft black fur on top of Nigou’s head, his fingers clenching and unclenching in the hair. Nigou gave one last lick before lifting his head up and staring at Kagami, causing a shiver to run through the red head.

“Don’t look at me with those eyes…it’s weird.”

His response was more staring from the blue eyes that resembled the pet’s owners’ own and a head tilt.

“I get it, I get it. Hold on.”

Kagami gulped as he maneuvered himself on to his hands and knees, bending his waist so that his lower half was aligned to Nigou. The animal barked happily before lifting itself on its hind legs, placing his paws on Kagami’s tan butt cheeks.

A loud moan echoed throughout the room as Kagami was penetrated by the canine’s penis, his hole widening and clenching around the extended organ. Nigou quickly started humping, his animal instincts in full control. Kagami moaned as he was fucked by the animal he feared the most, drool escaping his mouth and rolling down his chin. Despite being an animal, Nigou was hitting his prostate with accuracy.

Kagami wanted to cry. The best anal sex he’s ever had and it was from a _dog_.

The red head gave out one last scream before cumming, his sperm spilling on to his sheets. The canine behind him continue to thrust before stilling. He felt a warm liquid filling him up. The red head gasped in pain as he felt a tugging, stinging sensation. He turned around to look at the animal.

“Nigou…get off.”

That was the first time Kagami ever seen a dog look so…sheepish. Not yet understanding why, the red head decided to just dislodge the animal himself instead, but when he moved, he yelped in pain. A stinging, tugging feeling erupted from his lower half. Red eyes widened in realization.

“Did you fucking _knot_ in me?”

An excited couple of barks was his reply.

Kagami groaned.

He truly hated dogs.


End file.
